


The Cheats Method

by musesmistress



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 06:46:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesmistress/pseuds/musesmistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who'd have thought Ronon wanted to learn to play Chess?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cheats Method

Elizabeth sat across from him, her chin resting in her palms as she stared at his face, idly studying it as he studied the board. Concentration made him look pensive, and she began to wonder how powerful the mind inside him really was, he had after all, picked up the game rather quickly.

She moved her head just enough that she could look at her watch, it had now been ten minutes that she’d been waiting, ten minutes that she’d had to study his concentration and in that ten minutes, she’d come to one solid conclusion.

He was very handsome when challenged.

Sexy even.

She quirked a brow at her own thoughts and almost instantly Ronon reached out a hand to make a move. He paused and then placed his hand back in his lap the move still not made.

‘There has to be a way to make you move,’ she puffed out impatiently and Ronon raised his eyes to her for a second before returning them to the board.

‘I’ll move when I’m ready,’ he said copying something she had said when she had started teaching him to play Chess. She smiled at him, pleased that she’d managed to teach him something in the last few weeks, even if it was cheekiness.

Elizabeth sat back, resting against the back of the chair, smirking at him, she watched him peek up at her again as she crossed her arms over her chest and let a single brow rise to her hairline.

A wicked, cheating idea came to mind.

He peeked again and as he looked Elizabeth moved to unfold her arms and unbutton the top popper of her shirt. His eyes were now firmly fixed on her hand as it moved down to the next popper; she toyed with it for a moment before removing her hand and resting it on the arm of her chair.

‘Make your move and I’ll undo the next one,’ she said coyly. Ronon’s eyebrows shot up, she knew he was wondering if he’d heard it and if she’d actually go through with it, so she made sure he understood.

She reached up with one hand, and ran her long fingers down her neck and between her shirt lapels to stop at the next button; she lingered and once again removed her hand and placed it back on the arm.

Ronon’s eyes shot up to her face, the smirk still firmly there must have been enough to convince him. She watched, as he reached out and picked up the knight on the chess board and moved it forward and to the left, knocking her pawn off the board.

Elizabeth sat forward, studied the board for a moment then moved a piece to block her queen. When she sat back, Ronon was watching her, his eyes darted to her shirt for a second before deciding she had bluffed the move out of him and sat forward to consider his next move.

Elizabeth moved her hand back to her shirt, flicking her fingers at the collar for a moment then heaved a sigh to catch his attention and ran her hand back down to the button and flicked it open.

Captivated by the fact that she had actually kept her word, Ronon hastily made another move, simply moving a pawn a single pace forward and watched intently as she reached out and stole it from the board.

She sat back and their eyes met, she playfully watched him for a moment before she took hold of the bottom of her shirt and popped the bottom button. It did the trick to tease him a little, the next button from the top would have revealed her bra and she wanted to leave that hidden as long as possible.

Ronon’s eyes fell to the board again and he moved quickly, sitting back to watch as she stole the knight he had previously moved and undid the next button from the bottom.

‘Only two buttons left,’ Elizabeth teased eyeing the board, ‘do you think you can survive that long?’

She glanced up at him in time to see him narrow his eyes at her and reach forward to make his move. His mistake, she could easily end the game in a single move, he obviously didn’t see that, either that or he was daring her to complete the shirt herself.

She moved her hand and hovered over the one move she could make, her eyes flicked flirtingly up to his face and she saw him wince, he knew she could end it there, knock his king over and do up all her buttons.

A grin spread over her face as she considered what she was about to do, it was far from appropriate, but he was obviously game.

She moved, reaching down to the side of the final move and stealing a pawn from the table, she watched his rapt attention as his eyes went to the smooth of her stomach below her currently open shirt, he dragged his hand over his beard as he watched.

Seeing the discomfort on his face at her teasing, Elizabeth moved down to grip the corners of her shirt, she carefully pried the piece apart, baring her skin to him before tugging just enough to open the button just below her bra. She eased the corners back down towards her body and lazily ran a finger up over her bared skin to stop at the last button.

Ahead of her, Ronon shifted in his seat, his fingers seemed to twitch as she fiddled with the final button.

‘Your move Ronon,’ she reminded him, her fingers still toying with the final button, he didn’t move, his eyes still fixed on her. Elizabeth popped the button, but held it in place. ‘Take your turn,’ she said quietly and reached up with her other hand to take hold of the other side of the material.

Ronon reached out with an unsteady hand and hovered over the board for a second before moving a piece to block his king.

‘I’m impressed,’ Elizabeth said releasing her shirt, it stayed together for a moment until she leaned forward and took the piece off the board ending the game in one swift move, ‘but you need to learn to keep your concentration.’

She stood up and began to do her buttons up again from the bottom. His hand shot up, stopping her actions before she’d managed the second button, his eyes fixed on her skin, Ronon moved to flatten his hand out over her stomach.

‘Seven years,’ he growled as his eyes moved up her stomach to her covered breasts, ‘you can’t tease a man who’s done nothing but fight Wraith for seven years.’

Elizabeth leaned in close to him, her lips close to his ear, his beard scratched at her cheek as she whispered to him.

‘Who said I was teasing?’ 

She straightened up and moved away from him and towards his bed, she could feel his eyes on her as she stopped beside it and pulled the pale blue shirt off her shoulders and deposited it on the floor.

She looked over her shoulder at Ronon who was sat fixed to his seat across the room, she watched him as she ran her hands up her stomach and undid the front clip of her bra; she released the sides of it and teased a hand up over her shoulder under her chin to ease one of the straps off.

‘Are you just going to sit there?’ she asked with a sly grin.

Ronon moved quickly, pulling himself out of his chair and walking towards her, he reached out shakily and moved the thin black straps down her arms and off. He dropped it onto the floor with her shirt and stepped up close.

He teased his hand over her shoulder and down her arm; she moved her arms as he reached her hands, and he tentatively took her waist in his hands, he couldn’t move, couldn’t believe it was happening. 

Elizabeth had to take his hands and move them up over her stomach, the rough skin on his fingers dragging over sensitive skin and making her shudder as she moved him up to cup her breasts.

He growled and pushed forward, his body against hers, she could feel in the pressure on her breasts that his control was wavering; she would have loved to take things slow, but knew seven years was a long time for a man to go without any sexual contact.

She released his hands, leaving them on her breasts as he began to tease her nipples and moved down to undo her pants, thankful for the first time in a while that her panties hadn’t been returned on time by the cleaning crew.

Ronon pinched at a nipple and Elizabeth moaned, instinctively parting her legs, Elizabeth pushed her pants down quickly and kicked them to one side.

She had been shocked the first time she’d come into his room, he’d asked her to take off her boots and leave them by the door, it was something her mother used to do, “take your shoes off on the mat Elizabeth,” she used to call every time she visited. Now she understood why he did it.

As she moved her legs to kick aside the last of her clothes Elizabeth rubbed against him, his erection pushing at his leathers as she rubbed the top of her buttocks against him. He felt glorious and a tingle ran down her stomach to pool in liquid between her legs.

His hands left her breasts to tease a path back down her stomach; he used one to pull her against him, feeling him rub against her, while the other vanished into the unkempt pubic hairs at the peak of her sex before moving lower to tease along her damp sex.

His control snapped; Elizabeth felt it go as he shoved a heavy finger deep into her tunnel without warning, she cried out, shock and pleasure mixing in the air. Ronon’s other hand had moved to her hip and he pulled her hard against him, desperate for more contact.

He was fingering her in earnest as she turned, his hand refusing to release her causing her to stop halfway around; she panted against the intense feeling as she reached out and tugged his loose shirt up and over his head.

He let go of her to deposit his shirt on the pile of her clothes and she took advantage of the situation, turning fully to face him and undoing the strings of his pants. She pushed them eagerly down and watched hungrily as his length sprang free. Long, hard and thick in front of her.

Elizabeth couldn’t resist running her hands up his thighs and up to his stomach, she reached his chest before she began a path back down and wrapped her fingers around him. 

The instant she touched him, his hands seized her wrists and moved her away, he eased her down onto the bed and lay her carefully back as he pushed her legs apart and crawled onto the mattress with her.

‘Ronon,’ she breathed as he teased her clit with his thumb, his control had obviously returned as hers vanished, he was back to taking his time while she wanted him to go wild.

She bucked up, shoving her hips forward to make contact; he hadn’t expected it and she found his hips supporting her as she rocked against him, coating his length with her juices.

It was only for a moment, the blissful feeling of him against her, before he pushed her hips roughly back to the bed and leaned forward, she’d broken his control again and smirked up at him for a second before he dove deep and hard into her tunnel.

She’d expected pain, she’d expected to be stretched beyond belief, she was sure his girth would force her to stretch wide open and feel like she’d been split in too, but it wasn’t what she felt. He slid in easily, all the way in and it had felt amazing, as if he was made specifically for her.

Elizabeth had begun to rub against him, the minute he had stopped inside her, his own hairs tickling her clit as she moved; his eyes were squeezed shut, his face creased in concentration more intense that she’d seen in the game.

She took control, wanted to feel him come inside her and began thrusting her hips onto him, he loomed over her, his hands on either side of her body and she gripped the muscles of his arm for leverage as she picked up the pace.

He began to pant, and Elizabeth could feel him start to twitch and pulse inside her, he was ready to let go and she wasn’t. She let go of one his arms and reached out, running her fingers down his face and continuing the train down his chest and stomach towards their joined bodies.

The movement made him open his eyes and he looked down at her full of desire as she picked up the speed of her thrusts as best she could, her back was beginning to strain, but she refused to stop.

She dipped her hand down his length as she eased back from it and she watched his face as his eyes ran down her body to watch as she rubbed her own clit to increase her own pleasure. 

She shifted, halting her thrusts for a moment to run her legs up his and over his hips, she knew this new position would be hard on her muscles, but at the very least her back would stop complaining. She pulled tight on her legs and slid up his cock.

It was all it took for Ronon to completely snap; he flattened her on the bed, laying completely on top of her and shoved his length deep inside her, grinding himself on her before he pulled out and began to thrust hard and fast into her.

Her hand trapped between them was stuck in place rubbing her clit hard on each down thrust, and releasing just enough as he pulled back. It was the contact she needed and as Ronon let out a loud grunt of pleasure, she began to come, letting herself moan constantly as her muscles clenched on him.

He shuddered above her and she felt a growing warmth wash through her before he collapsed, his body relaxed on her. She freed her hands and wrapped them around his back.

‘I know how to make you lose at Chess now.’

He chuckled against her neck before rolling off her to the side and pulling her over with him and into a close embrace.

‘I have a few tricks I can try,’ he teased before kissing her passionately.


End file.
